Ones journey to love
by Craooy Crunch
Summary: A poapu fruit to bind you to your ture love. A best friend who will change everything. A forgotten story. Will they all be over come to tell his true love and giver her a poapu friut. Same story new summary.
1. The monotonous morning

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, thought would be cool but I don't.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a papou fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said that. But once it's all said and done who will share the fruit.

Chapter one: The monotonous morning.

Author's Note: Let's have a vote. In the reviews ya'll write tell me who you want to see win the race and share the fruit with Kairi. HeeHee my little twist.

It was morning and Sora found himself sleeping the tree house. This was his was of getting out of work. With Riku and Kairi looking for him, his sleep would last long. The funny thing was that he was using the cloth that Kairi bought for the raft.

"Riku! I found him." Kairi said as she leaded over the railing.

"O.k. I'm on my way up." Riku replied while shaking his head.

While Riku made his way up the ramp, Kairi heard Sora say something.

"No mommy I don't want to go."

_On a lover's lee with a freeway view  
Sittin' on my hood  
Thinkin' bout you  
Going over in my mind  
Every kiss and every fire  
Yeah the fool on the hill  
Is leading down another night_

"What did you say Kairi?" Riku asked as he got up there.

"That wasn't me, see look." She replied pointing at Sora.

"No mommy. I want to go with grandpa."

"Maybe we shouldn't wake him up."

"No Riku we have too."

They stood they for a moment before, they final made a move.

_There were days so hard  
I thought I had to go  
I'd get in my car  
And just follow the road  
But this is my home  
And it's who I am  
And I know I'd stay  
If I could make this old town new again_

""Hey wake up man we got work to do." Riku said as he kicked him in the side.

"Dang man what was they for?" Sora said as he got in a recumbent position.

"Well ain't you comfortable." She was going to say more but she got cut off.

"Yep I am. Hey don't you have work to do." Sora said sarcastically while he was folding up the cloth.

While he was doing that Riku looked at Kairi, and she gave him an approving nod. After the agreed Riku went over to Sora and throw him over his shoulder and walked out of the tree house.

"Hey put me down. I was only kidding." Sora yelled begging forgiveness.

"Look, we have to finish our chores and so do you so you better get home before your mom gets mad." Kairi said as Riku tossed Him aside.

"Fine but no more picking me up like that do you understand."

_Color other than blue again  
I'd have something to do again  
Instead of thinking about you again  
But the people I know  
The places I go  
Remind me of you  
Oh, somebody come around  
And make this old town new_

"I can't make any promises." Riku said as they all walked home together.

"Come on Riku." Sora said.

"Nope"

"Come boys."

They walked in silence. I guess they were upset with each. But they knew once they were done with their chores it would all be good again. No one knew what each other was thinking but they knew that there was a great deal about to happen. It matter a time before they all knew what was going happen.

"O.k. I'll see ya later."

"K. meet us at the shack and we'll find something to do." Kairi said with a smile.

_Color other than blue again  
I'd have something to do again  
Instead of thinking about you again  
But the people I know  
The places I go  
Remind me of you  
Oh, somebody come around  
And make this old town new_

After that was said they al went to their own houses. But Sora kept looking back, he didn't know why. But as he looked back for the last time, he saw Kairi looking at him and they both just smiled at each other. While Sora was at home he felt morose, which made he uncomfortable. All he could think was getting his chores done so he could hang out with Kairi and Riku.

About a half hour later they were all heading towards the shack. When Kairi got there she saw Sora sitting inside and he kinda looked glade to see her. But before he could give her a hug Riku came in and Sora stopped right in his tracks. He knew that Riku liked Kairi.

"O.k. guys what are we going to do today?" Kairi asked.

"How about what we did yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that." Sora said.

"Huh?"

_There were nights so long  
I thought the sun burned out  
And there were girls so wrong  
I don't want to talk about  
I was burning up the night  
Yeah, in an alcohol flame  
Lightin' up my way  
Trying to make this old town new again_

"Ain't you guys tried of doing the same thing everyday? Well I am. I have to escape this monotonous life. And staying here is not going to help any, so why don't we find something completely new to do. If ya'll cant then I'm going home."

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way." Kairi said in shock.

"You know what; call me if ya'll find something to do." Sora said as we walked away.

"Sora wait." Kairi said, but he didn't stop.

"Wait Kairi left him go, he just needs to calm down. So let's just go home and hang tomorrow." Riku said, trying to make her feel better.

"I guess you r right."

_Color other than blue again  
I'd have something to do again  
Instead of thinking about you again  
But the people I know  
The places I go  
Remind me of you  
Won't somebody come around  
And make this old town new_

Sora heard everything he said to her and he didn't like it. I mean that's his girl and Riku taken over and he knows he don't stand a chance against him. So that it for him and Kairi.

Well that's the end of chapter one. I know can't spell so please don't tell me. Flames if needed.

Craooy Crunch


	2. The mistake

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, thought would be cool but I don't.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a papou fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said that. But once it's all said and done who will share the fruit.

Chapter Two: The mistake.

Authors note: Incase ya'll didn't know I'm going to tell you the meanings of the two words that I used in chapter one.

Monotonous: sounding or spoken in on tone. Boring.

Recumbent: lying down, especially in a position of comfort or rest; reclining

There will be more words like these in the chapters to come. Thanks for reading. Oh yeah please review.

Review of last chapter: "Ain't you guys tried of doing the same thing everyday? Well I am. I have to escape this monotonous life. And staying here is not going to help any, so why don't we find something completely new to do. If ya'll cant then I'm going home."

"Wow I didn't know you felt that way." Kairi said in shock.

"You know what; call me if ya'll find something to do." Sora said as we walked away.

"Sora wait." Kairi said, but he didn't stop.

"Wait Kairi left him go, he just needs to calm down. So let's just go home and hang tomorrow." Riku said, trying to make her feel better.

"I guess you r right."

Sora heard everything he said to her and he didn't like it. I mean that's his girl and Riku taken over and he knows he don't stand a chance against him. So that it for him and Kairi.

Chapter Two: The mistake.

A few days past after Sora had his little break down. And he still can't get what Riku said to Kairi out of his head. For some reason he didn't know why it bothered him so much. He knew he like her, he didn't know that he loved her. But now he'll never had the chance to tell her.

_"Hey Sora, where have you been. I missed you much. I didn't know what to do with out you."_ If only Kairi would say that to me then it be back to normal. Why would she, she has Riku. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Sora yelled trying to make himself feel better.

"SORA! Where have you been. You know its been really boring with out you. I really missed you." Kairi said as she gave him a huge hug.

Sora didn't know what to do. So he took his hands and put them on her checks as she released her grip, and looked dead in his eyes. At that time Riku came around and saw them two, and he knew what Sora was going to do. But he didn't want it to happen, he thought he had Kairi, but she wanted this to happen. But at the same time she was scared.

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

"Sora Plea-" she was cut off, when Sora moved closer and put his lips to hers. They both closed their eyes and wished that this moment would never end. But that was longed lived.

"Hey you two what's up." Riku said trying to break them up.

They quickly broke apart. And in all the confusion, they didn't know what to say.

"Humm. Hey Riku. When did you hum get here?" Sora asked, trying to come up with some words.

"Oh you know about the, you two started to kiss." Riku said a little unhappy.

"Ah we ah didn't humm, we ah were just ah." Kairi said incoherently.

Riku took his hands out of his pockets and placed them on is head, and shock it.

_Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something you said?_

There was a moment of silence; none of them knew what to say. There was one thing that Kairi wanted to do but with Riku there the only she could was run. She ran away from them and hid in the only place that one could finder her. However Sora had a pretty good idea of were she went. Riku wanted to go after her but he had something to say to Sora, and he wasn't going to wait to tell him.

"You bastard. What the fuck were you thinking?" Riku said

"What just because your bigger than me and may be able to kick my ass; does that mean I should stay away from her and let her run to you. What if she didn't even want you?" Sora said standing his ground as he grew a little angry that his friend is acting this way.

"Yes. Cause I can be able to protect her. What can you do? You can barley Wakka!" Riku yelled.

"That's not the god damn point! And you know it. Your just mad because I got to kiss her before you did. And there's a possibility that she might not like you." Sora yelled as he walked away trying to find Kairi.

_Don't leave me hangin'  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

While they were arguing, Kairi heard everything that Sora and Riku said. She had no idea that they both liked her.

"Damn what did I do?" She asked her self.

"You did nothen, it was us. Not you." Sora said as he walked in to the secret place.

"Yea right."

"Hey look at me" Sora took his and hand and put under her chin and lifted it up. "I'm sorry for causing all this trouble. It's just I didn't want to lose you that easy."

"No don't say that, I have no regrets. But you never lost me. Riku lost me."

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

"Huh you mean that you wanted th-" She cut him off as she as he put her lips to his, and she slowly moved her tongue in his mouth. Not knowing what to do he went with the flow. They had never done this before and she was glad that it was with him. Yet again Riku showed up and broke them apart. But this time Sora ran out. He didn't know what to do. But he did know that Kairi had to tell him.

"Kairi what are you doing with him? He useless. You need a man who can take care of you." Riku said as he took a step forward.

"I like him. He makes me feel happy. But when I around you, you all ways try to make me like you and I don't like that. Sorry"

But what they didn't know was that Sora was hiding be hind the corner, just making sure Riku doesn't try anything.

"What I just want you be happy."

"If that's true than you leave me and Sora alone."

_You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do  
You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be_

After Kairi said that Riku was right in her face. He put his hands on her checks. They both closed there eyes and Riku pressed his lips to hers and Kairi didn't even try to move away. While this was going on Sora ran out, after he saw him kiss her. He didn't know what hurt worse, thing that Riku said or the thing that Riku did.

When Riku moved away he saw tears in Kairi eyes, and realized what he was wrong and that it was a good thing that Sora didn't see or he'd be in deep shit. But what they both didn't know was that he did know. Kairi looked at Riku and shook head in a disapproving way then ran out while drying her eyes. When she go tout of secret place she saw Sora sitting on the island in the middle of the water. She walked over and noticed that Sora wasn't happy about something.

"Sora what's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"Sora will you please answer me."

And again Sora didn't answer, but this time he got up and jumped into the water and swam to shore. The last thing he wanted to see was Kairi. But when he got to shore he saw Riku and he broke out into a run. The only place he could was home.

_It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done_

"Hey man you ok ya?" Wakka said as Sora ran by.

It didn't take long to get home. When he walked into the room he saw his mom.

"Hey mom if Kairi and Riku stop by tell them I sick and I cant have visitors."

"O.k. sweetie."

Sora walked up to his room and laid down on his bed.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending_

Meanwhile.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Riku asked as he walked up to the island were Sora once stood.

"Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just leave me alone for right now?" Kairi replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Huh?"

"LEAVE NOW!" Kairi yelled.

Once Riku left she dropped to her knees and started to cry. She wanted to go see Sora but she knew that he wont talk to her. The sight of Riku kissing kept running through her head and then she said.

_You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of our memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending.  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

"Oh my go-"

_So much for my happy ending  
oh oh, oh oh, oh oh, oh..._

Well that's the end of chapter two so please review and flames if needed. Oh yea don't for get to tell who you want to share the papou fruit.

Craooy Crunch


	3. The plan

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, thought would be cool but I don't.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a papou fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said that. But once it's all said and done who will share the fruit.

Chapter three: The plan

Authors note: Thanks for the reviews. I know its not many but hey at least I got a few. To Lvkishugs: Actually this is about my 9th story; I was trying to go for a love story with everyday twist. But I guess it came out pretty good. To Rainsky: That's pretty cool of you to put me on your fav list and your story was great. So please update soon. Also to those who want to know about the music: I will mainly use country music, chapter one was Tim McGraw, chapter two was Avril Lagvine, and chapter three Is Gary Allen. Oh yea please tell me who you want to see share the papou fruit. Thanks.

Review of last chapter: "Hey mom if Kairi and Riku stop by tell them I sick and I cant have visitors."

"O.k. sweetie."

Sora walked up to his room and laid down on his bed.

Meanwhile.

"Kairi what's wrong?" Riku asked as he walked up to the island were Sora once stood.

"Haven't you done enough? Why don't you just leave me alone for right now?" Kairi replied as she wiped away her tears.

"Huh?"

"LEAVE NOW!" Kairi yelled.

Once Riku left she dropped to her knees and started to cry. She wanted to go see Sora but she knew that he wont talk to her. The sight of Riku kissing kept running through her head and then she said.

"Oh my go-"

Chapter three: The plan

A few days past, and Kairi, Riku and Sora had not spoken a word to each other. Every time Kairi went to talk to Sora he would walk away. She tried s few times a day but then she just gave up. But she had a plan. She would write him a note and place it under neigh his pillow, that is if his mom would let her in. For some reason she carried a note book and pen with her that day, but she couldn't explain it. Now she understands what she must do. She went into the secret place where it all happened and she started to write.

_Dear Sora,_

_ I know what I did was wrong, and I'm sorry. I didn't know what he was doing. I just wish you could for give me and let me be your friends again. But I know that it's going to take time and I'm willing to let you have your space but I wish you would talk to me. Please write back. Love Kairi_

When she was finished with it, she folded in to a heart and ran out. She ran straight in to someone.

"Hey sweetie, where are you going?" Riku asked trying to another kiss.

"None of your business and, stop trying to kiss me!" She snapped as ran out of his grip.

"What wrong?"

"You are the problem! You fucked every thing up for me! And still don't get it. So just leave me alone for right now." Kairi snapped as she ran to Sora's house. (A.N. you know if she really mad when cusses.)

_You're throwin' around a lot of serious accusations  
Ain't too hard to tell what you're insinuatin'  
You think I'm the one who stole her away  
And if not fo rme she'd still be yours today  
We're both men here so why play games  
Why don't we call a spade a spade_

Riku walked over to Sora (who heard every thing like always).

"Damn what's her problem? You would think I did her a favor." Riku said as Sora got up.

Sora didn't say anything. He just looked at him and walked away. He did not want to see him till this whole thing was over. But who knew who long it would. So he decided to head home. But as he got to the house he saw Kairi leaving. But he didn't if she was in the house. When he asked his mom she said that she wasn't in the house. So he walked up to his room and saw something on his pillow. It said to Sora Please read!

As he read the letter he kinda felt bad, but she still kissed him. So he wrote her back.

_Dear Kairi,_

_ I know the whole to story so who cares what's done is done. But you didn't make any sign or moves to get away from him. You just let it happed. So who really cares? And your right, right now all I need is time. So have fun hang with the guys and Slephie. Don't write backlater Sora._

He just folded it in half As he left the house he saw Kairi crying. She was sitting in a tree. Sora put the note down and walked away. She jumped down and read it. When she finished her eyes filed with more tears. She wished she escape everything. But that wasn't possible.

"Sup Tidus?" Sora asked.

"Nothen you?"

"Same. Hey do you say about a round or two?" Sora asked.

"You're on."

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man  
Man to man_

So the boys went down to the beach and played. Kairi came running around the corner, she saw Sora and Tidus, Slephie was sitting on the dock and Wakka and Riku were talking. She realized at this point he had no one. She went up to the whole in the wall that leads to the star thing. Sora saw he leave and he stopped, at that moment he got hit by Tidus. So he let him have it.

A few hours passed and Kairi sat there by that star crying. She knew she couldn't face them. Riku had no clue and Sora knew everything. What was she to do? She watched the sun set and started to head home. They all ended up running into each other no words were spoken but Kairi moved away from Riku and went to Sra side. He grabbed her hand and she started to cheer up until Riku saw it and kinda hit Sora in the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Your taking my girlfriend you jackass."

"GODDAMN IT! Riku I'm not your girlfriend never have never will do you get. I'm no ones girlfriend. Sora's just trying to cheer me up." Kairi snapped as she ran away from them.

"Smooth move genius." Sora said as he quickened his pace.

_Well you think al you anger is justified  
Me, I think, it's just your wounded pride  
What did you really think she was gonna do  
She's a real woman, not a doormat for you  
You want her back, but it's too late  
Why don't we just cut to the chase_

The next few days were the same but this time Kairi didn't leave her house. Riku came to see her but she didn't answer the door. Sora never went to see her. He couldn't after what those two did. But he still couldn't understand why he grabbed her hand. No one knew but they knew it would never be the same.

After a few weeks, thing were starting to go back to normal, Kairi, Riku and Sora started hangin' out and that's when happened. Riku got to thinkin' and he had a plan.

"Hey guys? What if there are other worlds out there. I mean why is that door here and why are we hear?" Riku asked.

"Ah Riku are you ok. I mean your acting really weird." Kairi asked.

"No I'm fine. But let's get off this island. And find out what's out there. I mean we can build a raft. And find some food and find out what's out there."

_Man to man  
Tell me the truth, tell me  
Were you ever there when she needed you  
Man to man  
Look me in the eye, tell me  
If you really loved her  
Why'd you make her cry  
Man to man  
Who cheated who  
You're the one to blame  
Tell me it ain't true  
Man to man_

"You've done some thinkin' haven't you?" Kairi asked.

"Yep. So what do you say?"

"I'm in" Sora said.

"Same here." Kairi said.

"Cool."

Well that the end of chapter three. Sorry it's so short I had no ideas really but I think it turned out pretty good.

Craooy Crunch


	4. The battles

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom Hearts, so don't ask.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said it. But once its all said and done who will share the fruit.

Chapter four: The battles.

Authors Notes: Thanks for the reviews. So far its kinda like the game but I will throw in a few twist of my own but it might take me a while so if you have any ideas please tell me. Oh well please tell who you want to see share the paopu fruit with Kairi. Thanks and enjoy.

After Riku said all those things, some one was having second thoughts. They still didn't have a plan or a way to get off the island. They spent most of their doing what they do best, and that was being teenagers. Riku, Sora, Slephie, Tidus, and Wakka, all battled, and Kairi made a few necklaces as she watched on.

_I had all but given up_

_On finding the one that I could fall into_

_On the day before you_

_I was ready to settle for_

_Less than love and not much more_

_There was no such thing as a dream come true_

_Oh, but that was on the day before you_

"Quite running away!" Tidus yelled running after Sora.

"I'm not running away, just buying time." Sora replied.

"Buying time for what?" Tidus asked with a confused look on his face.

"This." Sora said as he hit Tidus right a crossed the chest.

"Man I'm really off today." Tidus said as he walked over to Sora to shake his hand.

"No you're off everyday." Sora said with a smile.

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to _

_The day before you_

"Oh shut up."

"Ha ha. Tidus you got told by Sora. You might to practice." Riku said as he and Wakka took the field.

This match didn't take long. Riku was the best and no one could beat him. But they all tried; there was one who had to beat him.

"Hey Riku, how 'bout a round?" Sora asked. (A.N. If you ever fought him you know he's hard. Put if you work hard you can beat him.)

"You're on then Sora, but you do know that you're going down." He replied.

"Ah. That's where you're wrong."

"Hey Kairi come and watch. It's the match of the century. Sora vs. Riku. Who will win?" Slephie said as she ran over to her.

"O.k. I'm coming." She said as she put the necklace in her pocket.

_In your eyes I see forever_

_It makes me wish that my life never knew_

_The day before you_

_Oh, but Heaven knows those years without you_

_Were shapin' my heart for the day that I found you_

_You're the reason for all that I've been through_

_Then I'm thankful for the day before you-_

_yeah, yeah_

The match started just as they go there. Wakka and Tidus were placing bets. When Kairi heard what they were talking about she jumped in.

"O.k. Tidus I got 5 bucks on Riku."

"Cool. I got 5 bucks on Sora"

"Well here's 20 bucks on Sora and since that's the largest bet if he wins I get the money." Kairi said as she handed him the money.

After Kairi placed her bets, Riku fell to the ground. Ready to do his jump kick thing, but Sora dodged it.

Ten minutes past and they were still going at it. Neither of them looked tired. Slephie went to get snacks. They all knew they was going to be long. They were both pretty good and loved a challenge. Every one loved watching these to battle.

"Come on Sora. It's that all you got." Riku said as Sora dodged his attacks.

"Well, the way I see it, Riku you're losing."

"Yeah how?"

"With this right here." Sora said as he hit Riku right crossed the chest, and Riku hit the ground.

"Come on Riku get up, I got money on you. Ya." Wakka yelled as Sora backed away.

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much_

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to _

_The day before you_

As Sora got of Riku distance, Riku jumped up and charged at him. Right before Riku got to him, he jumped up and hit Riku from behind. He fell to the ground and he was down for the count.

"Well Riku. I think you need to practice because you lost to Sora." Tidus said with a laugh.

"Oh shut up. Good job Sora." Riku said as he walked away.

"Thanks." Sora said as he looked up at Kairi, who was counting her money.

"O.k. lets go Wakka you and me." Tidus said as he took the field.

"Sure man."

As they took the field, Sora went to the secret place. Kairi saw him go in there. She followed him in there and saw him sitting in front of their picture. A lone tear fell from her face. She remembered the good timed and then Sora turned around.

"I remember the day we did this. You had the biggest smile on your face. Just seeing to smile always put a smile on my face.

"Oh Sora."

_Was the last day that I ever lived alone_

_And I'm never goin' back_

_No, I'm never goin' back_

She started to cry, and Sora got up and walked over to her and held her. They both walked over to the picture and sat down. Sora sat down first, then Kairi sat down in front of Sora and they started talking.

"Sora, I wanted to tell you sorry. I didn't mean for all this to happen. Can you forgive me?"

She turned around and looked dead in his eyes.

He leaned in a little closer to her and whispered yes in her ear. At that moment went on she pressed her lips to his. (A.N. She wanted to kiss him first.).She slowly slipped her tongue in his mouth. He was kinda scared but he went with the flow.

When all this was going on, Riku looked at Slephie and felt a little weird. But he wasn't going to say anything. Just as Riku focus back on a match, Tidus hit Wakka's ball and it hit him. Tidus walked over to Wakka and helped him up and said "Good match."

While Kairi and Sora were kissing, Kairi took Sora's hand and whispered in his ear.

"Can I keep you?"

He didn't answer. She slipped something in he pocket but he paid it no mind. He looked in her eyes and smiled.

_Now you're here and everything's changing_

_Suddenly life means so much _

_I can't wait to wake up tomorrow_

_And find out this promise is true_

_I will never have to go back to _

_Yeah, I will never have to go back to_

_The day before you, the day before you_

"Sora can I tell you something.?"

"Yeah."

"I love you."

"….."

"Ah….. Thank you."

"Oh…Your welcome. Ah I got to go. See ya later Sora."

After she left Sora hit his head on the wall.

_The day before you_

"I love you. How hard it to saw three little words.

Well that's the end of chapter four. Please flame if needed. Please tell me who you want to see share the paopu fruit with Kairi.

Craooy Crunch


	5. Change in plans

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom Hearts, so don't ask.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said it. But once its all said and done who will share the fruit

Chapter five: Change in plans.

A few days have past since the secret place incident. Kairi and Sora barely said a word to each other. She found her self hangin' with Riku a lot more. He tried to make a few moves but though about what happened the last time. Sora really couldn't understand why things have changes so much. But he is a guy.

"Hey Kairi, can I talk to you?" Someone asked.

She didn't answer.

"Aren't you going to answer him?" Riku asked.

She still didn't answer, but this time she walked off.

"Dude what did you do?"

"I have no frickin' clue."

"YOU DON'T FUCKING KNOW! GOD ALL YOU GUY'S ARE THE SAME."

"Damn, dude, she must be really pissed if she was cussing." Tidus said as he walked over.

_There's no holding you back when you're leaving  
I'll have to face it alone until tomorrow  
And as your fading away  
I know it's a matter of hours til the tears begin  
Guess I'll turn out the lights and I'll settle in_

"It's o.k. man, she jus-"

"I just have to go so just let it go!" Sora said as he walked off.

"Every one seems to be in a bad mood, Ya."

After all that was just said, everybody but Sora and Kairi went back to their normal things. It took a while for Kairi to come back(A.N. she wanted Sora to leave before she came back).

"Aren't they pretty?" Selphie asked, knowing someone was there.

"Yeah, but they can also be mean and ugly."

"I thought you left."

"Yah well I did but since HE left, I figured I could come back."

"What did Sor-"

_There's no holding you back when you're leaving  
I'll have to face it alone until tomorrow  
And as your fading away  
I know it's a matter of hours til the tears begin  
Guess I'll turn out the lights and I'll settle in_

"Don't say that name, not now."

"O.k. What did he do that was so bad?"

"'He doesn't care."

"Oh."

Meanwhile: Where Sora is.

"God damn. Why the fuck is she acting like this." He said as he punched the wall.

"Dude, clam down."

"Don't tell me to clam down, you always had her. She always came running to you. Why don't you go talk to her, maybe she might be happy?" He said in a pissed off voice.

"She ONLY came to me because you were never there. Every time she wanted to talk to someone, she could never find you. So don't go accusing me of crap, it's not my fault you never could get your BALLS in right pocket."

_I've been through this before it wasn't easy  
I think I'm ready this time  
I think I'm ready  
I'll lay down on this bed and then   
I'll imagine your touch and I'll see your face  
And the shadows will come and surround this place_

"WHAT THE FUCK DOES THAT MEAN?"

"It means that you could never give her what she needs."

At that point Tidus came and stopped the fight before it went too far.

"Boy's let her decide ok."

"FINE!" They both yelled at the same time.

Meanwhile: Back to Kairi and Selphie.

"You are probably going to forgive him anyways. Why not sooner rather than later?"

_For the long one  
For the restless night  
As your memory fades with no end in sight  
It's a strong one and it holds on tight  
Laying in the darkness  
Praying for the morning sun  
It's a long one_

"Because, right now he doesn't deserve it."

"Excuse me ladies, have any of you seen Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"Sorry."

"Thanks."

"So what did he do?"

"I told him that I loved him, and he said "thank you" but he never came to see me that night like he always does. All the things we use to do together, well we don't and it hurts me so bad. It hurts worse then the kiss I had with Riku."

"WHAT! YOU KISSED RIKU? HOW COULD YOU."

_These days go by so fast  
I just turn around then they're gone  
And when the night time goes  
It's long and lonely  
Holding on and on_

"It's not like that. He kissed me. I couldn't move because I was trapped between him and the wall."

"Yeah, right." Selphie said as she walked off.

"Damn, one mistake cost you every thing you worked for and love." Kairi said to her self, as threw a rock in the ocean.

"Yeah, well know you know how I feel."

"What, That's different."

"Tell me how?"

_For the long one  
For the restless night  
As your memory fades with no end in sight  
It's a strong one and it holds on tight  
Laying in the dark  
Praying for the morning sun  
It's a long one  
It's a long one_

"Well, ah…………….."

"See you can't. So can we please just start over?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"Alright then, if that's how this shit's gonna roll. I can just stay on the island and you can go on that trip with Riku."

End of Chapter Five, flames if need. Sorry if the length is not to your liking.

Craooy Crunch


	6. A almost normal week

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom Hearts, so don't ask.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said it. But once its all said and done who will share the fruit

**To the reviewers: **

**Review of the last chapter**: "I told him that I loved him, and he said "thank you" but he never came to see me that night like he always does. All the things we use to do together, well we don't and it hurts me so bad. It hurts worse then the kiss I had with Riku."

"WHAT! YOU KISSED RIKU? HOW COULD YOU."

"It's not like that. He kissed me. I couldn't move because I was trapped between him and the wall."

"Yeah, right." Selphie said as she walked off.

"Damn, one mistake cost you every thing you worked for and love." Kairi said to her self, as threw a rock in the ocean.

"Yeah, well know you know how I feel."

"What, That's different."

"Tell me how?"

"Well, ah…………….."

"See you can't. So can we please just start over?"

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that."

"Alright then, if that's how this shit's gonna roll. I can just stay on the island and you can go on that trip with Riku."

**Chapter Six: A almost normal week.**.

"Sora, please don't do this."

"You already made your choice. And at this point I really don't car anymore."

"I understand." Kairi said as she walked off in tears.

As she left everyone tried talking to her but she kept on walking.

"Yo, dude what was that about." Tidus asked.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

"SORA DON'T BE SUCH A JACKASS!" Riku yelled as he came walking up.

"What?"

"Don't act dumb, she loves you."

"Well that's not what she said and well she made her decision. Now it's time to move on."

"You know, you guys are all the same. If a girl runs/walks away in tears it means she still has feelings for you." Selphie said.

"Ya, man you should go after her." Wakka said as he tossed his ball in the air.

"Yall I just need time to think." Sora said as he walked into the secret place.

When he walked in there we walked over to the door and kicked it. For the first time in ages the door shock a little, but like most people he paid it no mind. He walked in a few circles looking at the markings on the walk. (Authors Note: Have any of yall actually looked at the walls?)

"I remember the day we did this. I never was a good drawer."

"You do have a point there."

"Huh. Kairi, when did you get here?"

"Oh, not to long ago. I thought about what you said and you're right it's not that different. I just didn't want to see it from another view." Kairi said as Sora walked to her.

"I have one question for you."

"O.k."

"When did you plan on telling me about Riku? Assuming I didn't already know."

"I…don't know. I don't think I would have."

He didn't say anything, he just left. After hearing that, well let's just say he needed to be alone for a good long while.

"Sora wait!"

He never went back.

"Hey Sora, how bout a round?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, why not."

As they started fighting, Riku walked into the secret place. Know Kairi was in there.

"I guess he made a mess of things."

"HE! You're the one who kissed me knowing I was with him."

"O.k. so we all made this a great mess."

As that was said she walked out and saw Sora and Tidus fighting.

"Hey how's the fight going?" Kairi asked as she walked over to Selphie.

"It's hard to tell at this point."

After she said that Tidus fell for the count and Sora looked around. When he saw Kairi, he walked off.

"God damn it. He won't even look at me."

"He's a baby."

After that was said Selphie noticed the sun was starting to set.

"Hey yall it's getting kinda late maybe we should go home?"

"I'll go with you Selphie." Kairi said as she got up.

"You boys can stay here and play with your toys." Selphie said as she tossed something at Tidus.

"Yo. Selph. What's this?"

"Just looked at when you get home."

They watched the girls walk off.

"Man this island needs two more girls so we all can be happy ya?"

"I feel ya Wakka, the more females the more fun we can have." Tidus said with a huge grin on his face

"YOU BOYS ARE ALL THE SAME!" They heard the girls yell back.

"Yes we are. And that's what so great about us." Tidus said.

After he said that Riku came out.

"You gotta love being a guy. The chicks just come after you. That's when you have to beat them off with sticks."

"Got that right man."

After they had they guy talk the sun went down completely and the headed in.

When Tidus got home he read what Selphie gave him.

_Dear Tidus, I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I want what Kairi and Sora had/still have. Think about it will ya. Love Selphie._

When Sora got home he couldn't really decide what to do about Kairi. If she didn't tell him then he could really never trust when he did find out.

"Sora phone call, it's Kairi."

He didn't answer so his mom told her he was sleeping. We know he wasn't sleeping, he was writing something.

_Dear Kairi, I don't know I want to. Knowing that you probably won't of told me about you and Riku, makes me wonder about trust. Trust is what make a relationship work and I don't know if I could trust you again Always Sora._

When he finished writing that he turned off the light and went to sleep. When the sun rose again, he really didn't feel like going out to the beach but he went anyways.

"Sup Tidus. Want to go for a round or two."

"I'll take you on and then it's Wakka's turn."

"No prob."

Then the battle started. This battle seemed a little shorter than yesterday.

"Dude you not take your morning vitamins or something, because you were way too easy."

"Shut up dude. It's too early in the morning." Tidus said as he shook his shorts to get the sand out of them.

"Nice excuse."

As he said that Kairi walked by.

"Hey Kairi wait, I have something to give you."

He ran over to her and gave her the letter. Then he walked off only to find Wakka and Tidus fighting.

"Hey guys. Going at it a little early this morning?"

They took a time out to say Hey to Selphie. Then went back at it. Kairi went to the little island as started reading the letter.

That's it for chapter six. Flame if needed.

Craooy Crunch


	7. A blossom of love

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom Hearts, so don't ask.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said it. But once its all said and done who will share the fruit

**To the reviewers: **

**Review of the last chapter**: When Tidus got home he read what Selphie gave him.

_Dear Tidus, I just wanted to tell you that I like you. I want what Kairi and Sora had/still have. Think about it will ya. Love Selphie._

When Sora got home he couldn't really decide what to do about Kairi. If she didn't tell him then he could really never trust when he did find out.

"Sora phone call, it's Kairi."

He didn't answer so his mom told her he was sleeping. We know he wasn't sleeping, he was writing something.

_Dear Kairi, I don't know I want to. Knowing that you probably won't of told me about you and Riku, makes me wonder about trust. Trust is what make a relationship work and I don't know if I could trust you again Always Sora._

When he finished writing that he turned off the light and went to sleep. When the sun rose again, he really didn't feel like going out to the beach but he went anyways.

"Sup Tidus. Want to go for a round or two."

"I'll take you on and then it's Wakka's turn."

"No prob."

Then the battle started. This battle seemed a little shorter than yesterday.

"Dude you not take your morning vitamins or something, because you were way too easy."

"Shut up dude. It's too early in the morning." Tidus said as he shook his shorts to get the sand out of them.

"Nice excuse."

As he said that Kairi walked by.

**Chapter Seven: A blossom of love. Authors Note, this chapter is about Tidus and Selphie. No Kairi/Sora drama sorry.**

That evening, Tidus wrote Selphie back.

"O.k. I'll slip it through her window. That way she'll never see me. Ya that well work. Gosh I'm so smart.

When he finished the letter fell asleep.(A.N. Just like a guy, Right LovleyLufia?) It was about 12:30 when he woke up. His plan really didn't really work as he hoped.

"Shit, this wasn't supposed to happen. She was suppose read this when she woke up. Well that's what I get for staying up so late writing that damn thing.

He grabbed a pair of pants of the floor.

"Hum, smells clean." He said as he put them on.

He ran down to the beach only to find Selphie sitting on the dock.

"Hey Selphie, what's up?"

She looked at him as tears ran down her face.

"Oh Tidus, it's awful. My pet turtle died last night. What am I going to do?"

"I'm so sorry Selphie. How long have you had this turtle?"

"2 years."

There was a small moment of silence, but he had a plan. He took Selphie in his arms and just hugged her for a good long while.

"It's going to be o.k. we'll pull through this together." He said as he rubbed her back.

She didn't say anything. She didn't want to ruin the moment.

"Hey guys-" Wakka didn't finish his sentence. After seeing them he didn't want another Kairi/Sora thing.

A few minutes passed and Riku came out, he was walking with Kairi. She had a smile her face. Riku had that I just got laid smile. After they came out Sora followed, he to had a laid smile on his face.

"Would you look at those two?" Riku said with a discussed tone.

"Well I think it way cute." Kairi said.

"Yeah well you're also a girl, ya'll love that mussy gussy love crap." He replied.

"What ever."

They all walked off buy Sora didn't follow them. Not surprising he went to Wakka.

"Hey how long have they been like that?"

"No clue about ten, fifteen minutes."

"Man. Hey look they are finally coming apart."

At that point they were all watching them.

"Do you feel and better?"

"A lot thank you Tidus." As she said that he wiped away the last of her tears.

He was hopping she would have forgot about the note. Yet again he was wrong.

"Did you read my letter?"

"Yeah, I forgot to write you back…….I'm sorry but I really have to go." When he said he took off.

"What's wrong Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"She asked about the note. I told her I didn't write back. I'm so fucked."

"Dude, claim down. Did you write her back?" Sora asked.

"Yeah but it's under her window. I want to her find it. Since her turtle died I was going to get her another one too. Can ya'll distracted her?"

"Not a problem. Ya."

"What he said" Sora replied.

After they walked over to her Tidus took of like a bat out of hell.

"Hey, Selphie. Tidus told us the bad news. I just wanted to say I'm sorry." Sora said as he patted her shoulder.

"Yeah. I know how much you loved your turtle."

"Thanks guys. Anyways here did Tidus go?"

"Ah….he went home. He said he wasn't feeling good." Sora said as he rubbed his head.

"Oh maybe I should go check up on him?"

"He told us he'd be right back." Wakka added to Sora's lie.

"O.k. then I'll just wait till he comes back."

The boys left and they decided to have a battle of two.

"O.k. show me you're stuff." Wakka said he got ready.

"Trust me I won't."

As he said that the battle started. About fifteen minutes passed since Tidus left. He still hasn't come back.

"Oh Tidus what did I do to make you run off like that."

"You did nothen. I had to go home right fast. See I'm back.

"Are you feeling any better?"

He looked at Wakka and Sora, and said. "Yep, much better. I hope I didn't worry you to much?"

"No."

"Good."

It was now about 3:30. You what hey say time flies by when you're having fun.

"Hey the sun sets in an about 4 hours want to take a swim till then?" Tidus asked.

"I'd love to." Selphie said as she took off her cloths.

If you if you hang out is at the beach you always were you're bathing suit underneath. Tidus jaw just dropped.

"Hey you're drooling." She said to him as she closed his month.

They jumped in the water and right away she had to fix her top.

"That's the one thing I hate about two pieces. You always have to pick up the top or you fall out."

Tidus didn't say anything. He just watched her. Swam the sun started setting.

"Selphie look the sun's setting." Tidus said as he grabbed her arm and tugged her close to him.

"I never thought I would do this with you. All we need now is a papou fruit."

At this point he started getting nerves. Not for what she just said but for what's at her house right now. Her mom let him in so she knows nothen worse than your mom in a scam. They watch the sun set in the water holding each other. There was occasional kiss. Just a peck though nothen to major. But to her it was. When the sun finally set he walked her home, hand and hand. When the reached her door, he move in closer for a good-night kiss. She closed her and he pressed his lips to hers. She slowly opened his mouth and he moved in. he tongue explored her mouth just as hers did him. She half expected him to pull away sooner but he stayed there and she kept exploring. She started making a few noises, noise of pleasure. That's when he finally stopped. She had that look of a dream on her face. When he opened her eyes he spoke.

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you. Good-night Ms Selphie."

"Good-night babe.

When she walked her house her mom had a tear in her eye.

"Mom what's wrong."

"Nothen dear. He's just a good kid that's all."

As walked off with a confused look on her but oh well. When she walked in her room she looked at the turtle tank and saw something move in there.

"I really love that boy. Thanks Tidus." She said that as she look at the bed and saw a note. It said:

_Dear Selphie. I do like you but I could never tell you. Always Tidus._

**Well that's the end of chapter eight. Sorry for the sudden switch, but I had no ides for Kairi and Sora but I had one for Selphie so I hope you liked it.**

Craooy Crunch


	8. Despair

Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer I don't own kingdom Hearts, so don't ask.

Summary: When Riku said the winner gets to share a paopu fruit with Kairi, well he wasn't kidding and he doesn't know why he said it. But once its all said and done who will share the fruit

**To the reviewers: **thesrazrbladekisses: Thanks for the review sorry it took so long to update.

KingdomHeartsWasMade4Girls2: I glad that you were interested in the story I kinda lost ideas I had for it so I guess that's why it took me so long to update I hope you like it.

MagicianCyborg: The whole Tidus and Selphie came out of the blue I'm also glad it came out as good as it did I just hope I can do it again.

**Review of the last chapter**:

It was now about 3:30. You what hey say time flies by when you're having fun.

"Hey the sun sets in an about 4 hours want to take a swim till then?" Tidus asked.

"I'd love to." Selphie said as she took off her cloths.

If you if you hang out is at the beach you always were you're bathing suit underneath. Tidus jaw just dropped.

"Hey you're drooling." She said to him as she closed his month.

They jumped in the water and right away she had to fix her top.

"That's the one thing I hate about two pieces. You always have to pick up the top or you fall out."

Tidus didn't say anything. He just watched her. Swam the sun started setting.

"Selphie look the sun's setting." Tidus said as he grabbed her arm and tugged her close to him.

"I never thought I would do this with you. All we need now is a papou fruit."

At this point he started getting nerves. Not for what she just said but for what's at her house right now. Her mom let him in so she knows nothen worse than your mom in a scam. They watch the sun set in the water holding each other. There was occasional kiss. Just a peck though nothen to major. But to her it was. When the sun finally set he walked her home, hand and hand. When the reached her door, he move in closer for a good-night kiss. She closed her and he pressed his lips to hers. She slowly opened his mouth and he moved in. he tongue explored her mouth just as hers did him. She half expected him to pull away sooner but he stayed there and she kept exploring. She started making a few noises, noise of pleasure. That's when he finally stopped. She had that look of a dream on her face. When he opened her eyes he spoke.

"I'm glad my first kiss was with you. Good-night Ms Selphie."

"Good-night babe.

When she walked her house her mom had a tear in her eye.

"Mom what's wrong."

"Nothen dear. He's just a good kid that's all."

As walked off with a confused look on her but oh well. When she walked in her room she looked at the turtle tank and saw something move in there.

"I really love that boy. Thanks Tidus." She said that as she look at the bed and saw a note. It said:

_Dear Selphie. I do like you but I could never tell you. Always Tidus._

**Chapter Eight: Despair. Authors Note: I'm still lost on Ideas so if you have any please feel free to give them to me.**

It wasn't even close to sun rise and there Sora sit on the edge if the small island in the middle of ocean. Lying on his back he put his and in his pocket and felt something. He didn't put anything in there so he pulled it out. (A.N. in case you forgot Kairi put something in his pocket early I don't think he ever changed his pants lol). It was a necklace. It was made with sea shells and coconut chips.

"When did this get here?" Sora said to himself.

He thought about it for a while and then remembered the last kiss he had with Kairi. He laid the necklace on top of the letter.

"Damn it, what do I do now?"

He just stared at the stars hoping the will help him out. He was so lost. He couldn't sleep, he couldn't think, he couldn't go home all he need was a sign that would never come. He watched the moon fall out of the sky and the sun start to come into view. He could feel the temperature rise and could see the clouds start to build up for the afternoon showers. He can feel the effects of no sleep but he wants to give the letter to Kairi. As he got up he heard footsteps, as he turned around he saw Kairi walking down the dock. She felt someone looking at her as she turned she saw Sora. He walked down the path way and headed to Kairi. When he reached her she saw the necklace in his hand.

"Sora I….." She was cut off.

" I really don't feel like talking right now. I've been sitting on that island for who knows how long and I just wanted to give this to you. It will probably make you cry but just knows this I did want for any of this to happen I guess I should have never of kissed you but I really care about." After he said that he walked off with the necklace still in his other hand.

She sat down on the edge of the dock and read the letter.

_Dear Kairi, I don't know I want to. Knowing that you probably won't of told me about you and Riku, makes me wonder about trust. Trust is what make a relationship work and I don't know if I could trust you again. Always Sora._

She got up and chased after him. He did get every far.

"Sora wait!"

He stops. She turns him around.

"Why are you filled with regret? Why do you care about some else feelings? Why can't you let people in?"

He started walking again.

"Sora please answer me!" Kairi screams out with the tears in her voice.

He kept on walking. He could still hear Kairi screaming his name. When he got home his mom was still asleep. He put a note on his door. It said:

Could not sleep so do not disturb and I not home if any one asks..

And with that he laid on his bed and put a pillow over his face and went to sleep.

**Meanwhile back to Kairi.**

"I can't believe he's doing this." She said as she climbed a tree to get into a small whole. (A.N. if you remember back to the game there is a chest inside of a small whole in the wall, that's where she hiding.)

The sound of running water helps her clear her mind. The sight of the blue sky helps her relax. The sound of the birds helps her hum a tune. All she can think about is the kiss she shared with Sora, it meant so much to her and the words keep flashing there her mind.

_"I really don't feel like talking right now. I've been sitting on that island for who knows how long and I just wanted to give this to you. It will probably make you cry but just knows this I did want for any of this to happen I guess I should have never of kissed you but I really care about." After he said that he walked off with the necklace still in his other hand._

"Why can't he just trust me? I love him; well I thought I loved him. I just don't know any more." She said as she laid on her back looking at the roof of the cave.

She slowly closed her eyes only to see Riku kissing her on the wall in the secret place.

"God damn it why can't these people just leave me alone I just want to think and get things straight. Stop showing these things." She screamed at herself. "I'm just going to stay here for today I can't to see anyone."

**Back to the main island**

Like most boys Tidus kinda avoided Selphie. He had hoped she like her new turtle and hoped it didn't make her cry. All this made him uneasy so he would try to avoid her. It didn't work.

"Tidus I have a question."

"Ok."

"Did you buy that turtle when you were gone yesterday?"

"Yea. I wanted you to feel better. It did make you cry anymore did it?"

"No. it made me smile, I love it thank you. Well I have to go find Kairi I have something to tell her." And with, that se left.

She checked the secret place. No Kairi. She checked the tree house. No Kairi. She checked the shack. And yet again, no Kairi. The only other place she could be was the other part of the island. When she gets there she checks the tower. And no Kairi she checks the whole in the ground next to the star and no Kairi. Since she couldn't find her she'll call her name.

"Kairi where are you?" She yelled.

When Kairi heard Slephie's voice she answered.

"Up here Slep." She replied as she jumped down.

"Man you were hard to find. Why were you up there?"

"This." With that Kairi handed Slephie the letter.

"Why would he right this?"

"I don't I know he also said he never wanted any of this to happen and that he should have never of kissed me. All I want was for him to like or love me. He makes me feel alive and happy. And now he will have nothen to do with me."

"Well I have something to tell you. I over heard Sora talking to himself and he said that he never meant to hurt you and that he loves you. He just doesn't know what to do. He can't get the kiss you and Riku had out of his head and its killing him. He also said all he wants to do is get it out of his head so can you show you how much he cares about you." Slephie said as she and Kairi walked to the door to the main island.

"He said all that. But he won't even talk to me."

"You should go see him."

And with that said Kairi ran off to Sora house. When she got there she looked up at Sora's window. So she knocked on the door.

"Hi is Sora home?" She asked

"Sorry dear he's sleeping."

"Oh ok can you tell him that I'm sorry and that he can trust me."

"I'll do that for you Kairi." And his mom shut the door.

When the door shut, she Sora standing there. He heard every word.

"Kairi wait."

"Sora I'm so sorry. I just wan…" She was cut off

Sora put his finger to her lips so she would stop talking. "Kairi I care about you and I know you said the kiss didn't mean any thing but you weren't going to tell me about it and that hurts. I don't know what hurts the most, you not telling me or seeing it happen with my own two eyes.

"Sora can't we just forget about what happened?"

"It's kinda hard. Seeing the girl you love kissing another man. That's not something you just forget about."

"But Sora."

With that said he walked back inside. Kairi walked back to the island and sat down by Slephie.

"So how did it go?" Slephie asked.

"Not very well. I asked him if we could just forget it and he said seeing the girl you love kissing another man is not something you forget."

"I'm sorry I guess we can do i\now is wait."

"Wait. Wait. That's all I'll be doing. But I have no choice do I."

**Well that's the end of chapter eight. Sorry it took so long to update. Flames if needed.**


End file.
